The Original Gem Man
by chachingmel123
Summary: What if Steven wasn't the first male gem to exist or the first to gem to have a little human bit of them? Unfortunately, Oliver had to be the first human male soul to be shoved into the mess that was Steven Universe, as a failed experiment of the Diamonds.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Steven wasn't the first male gem to exist or the first to gem to have a little human bit of them? Unfortunately, Oliver had to be the first human male soul to be shoved into the mess that was Steven Universe, as a failed experiment of the Diamonds.

Starts way before Steven universe is even born. I finally decided to start watching the series and I like it so far.

I do not own Steven Universe.

"Let's all get rich, they said." Said, a male voice in the darkness. "The mine is completely stable, they said."

The voice transformed into a 25-year-old male, who had black hair and black eyes, everything about him was average except for one thing, there were dark circles underneath his eyes, from the lack of sleep.

"WHY DID I EVEN LET THEM DRAG ME INTO THIS!" He yelled.

This man was known as Oliver Brown, even his name was average.

He looked around at the darkness, he know he was dead because he could still move his limbs when he was sure he was crushed.

A week ago, he was in need of some cash when he heard about the job to mine precious diamonds.

He thought it was too good to be true but still want anyway against his better judgement and to his surprise of the few who want against their skepticism, a mine was actually there.

The dollar sign appeared in all of their eyes when they saw the shinning rocks that had real Dimond's in them.

However, the Dimond's weren't easy to get, they were fused or lodged into some rock, they had to use a pick axe to get to them.

By hand instead of using the huge drill.

How easy would it be to use the drill instead?

Blinded by greed, they weren't even thinking straight.

A small group of them including himself, used the drill to drill through the rock, intent on picking up any Dimond that was smashed out of it.

After all, even a little bit of broken Dimond was still worth money.

Unfortunately for him, the drill did it job too well.

The whole thing came crashing down, rocks and hard materials came flying everywhere and he was crushed to death by none other than a colorful Dimond, in his bid to escape.

Now he was here.

"Wherever this place is" He said, was he going to stay here for all eternity?

Unfortunately, company came too soon.

Suddenly there was a bright light that appeared in front of him.

"Woah" He said, surprising him, the light just hovered in the air.

"Where am I?" Said the light.

"Wait, you can talk?" He said, surprised.

Then another light appeared behind him.

"Where is this place?" The other light said.

Then Oliver watched as millions of lights suddenly came into being occupying the dark space, that was much bigger then he thought.

Each one of them was scared and had female voices.

"What's happening?"

"Where's our mother?"

"Who am I?"

"What am I?"

"Why do I feel weird?"

The lights were expanding and collapsing on themselves.

"Must fuse together"

Oliver head was threatening to be split open from the dozens of voices talking at once, he could feel a suddenly urge to fuse as well but thankfully, he didn't have to endure it anymore.

Because they all suddenly heard.

"Failure!"

The voice reached all of them like thunder, silencing them.

Failure?

Suddenly a door to the outside world opened up right in front of Oliver, and he was stunned.

It was the image of a clearly grumpy yellow skinned female with the strangest helmet he had ever seen.

"See I told you. No living thing can survive all of our DNA combined" Said, the female who clearly had a stick up her ass. "And then you just had to add all those diamonds inside it, making it even more unstable. I'm surprised it didn't explode the moment we planted it. It's so ugly."

Ugly?

"Wow. Who woke her up on the wrong side of the bed, this morning?" He said, for some reason she looked familiar.

Wait.

"YELLOW DIMOND!?" He yelled, yes, he watched Steven universe and was not afraid to admit it.

The person in front of him was in fact Yellow Dimond but she looked younger.

Then another Dimond showed up.

Blue Dimond, she also looked young.

"It's too harsh to kill it" Said, the Dimond who had yet to look like she hadn't slept in years "We did bring it into this world."

Then another Dimond showed up.

"Disgusting" Said White diamond and Oliver was freaking out at the suddenly reveal. "Just drop that thing somewhere, it's clearly a failure. I cannot have that thing in my ranks. Can it even think? Can it hear? Speak? Follow orders? It's repulsive."

"Just throw it on some random planet" Said, Yellow Dimond. "Maybe if it survives. It could kill everything and leave a planet ripe for a new wave of Kindergartens"

"HELLO!" He yelled, but it seemed none of them could hear him.

Then suddenly a pink bubble appeared around him.

In fact, a pink bubble appeared around all of them.

"What?" He said, trying to get out.

"Dropping it, now." Said the voice of a Yellow Perl with clear disgust in it.

Suddenly the world around him turned upside down and he started to fall.

He didn't know how long he had been falling for until the sensation stopped and the bubble popped.

He felt sick.

One by one, the bubbles around all the lights began to pop.

But the onslaught of voices that he dreaded did not come, instead he heard.

" **We are a failure.** "

The sadness in the voice of millions, got to him.

"Hey" He said, "You/we aren't a failure."

He had pretty much figured out, he was stuck inside something.

Was he a gem?

That would be extremely cool.

It would defiantly beat his regular life.

The moment he said that he heard a deafening silence before the voice of millions replied back to him.

" **Yes, we are. Our mothers didn't even want us. We can't go home. We can't even form. We are nothing**."

"Hey, don't say that!" He said, "So what if a bunch of giant women who have emotional issues don't want us? Look at us. All of us. There are so many of us in here. Are you trying to tell me that out of the dozens of us in here, we can't find a way to survive? Human beings have survived and built amazing stuff for years."

There was a deadly silence before he heard.

" **You are not like us. What are you?** "

Oliver said. "Just your average male from Earth. I died and then found myself here"

"Earth?" the millions of voices were separated.

"What a male?"

"Male?"

"What is something like that in here?"

Oliver was irritated and said. "What do you mean 'something like that'? What's wrong with being male!?"

The millions of voices silenced.

"How about I call all Gems, freakish females!" He said, making several gasps. "But so, what? There are tons of advantages to being male! The two Sexes are equally as great."

Silence.

"Like what?" Said, the light beside him.

What was so great at being male?

"Ur" He said, trying to think, before saying. "For one thing, it's a scientist fact that on Earth, a male grows up to be stronger then the opposite gender at a certain point in life." Before he said, rubbing the back of his head "Well, most of the time anyway. There are always some exceptions like if your girlfriend is a female wrestler who held a World Title and your just some average bloke. She would kick your ass."

The voices began to discuss.

"And were not always angry all the time" He said, "We think mostly with our heads unless there is a hot female in front of us. And get this. some of us don't even like females. We don't want to mate with them even when they are naked in front of us!"

The discussion got louder.

It was clear to them that they were being educated on the opposite sex.

"We can even like what girls like as well!" He said, "I watch a show called 'The Powderpuff girls', a show aimed at girls. I like to clean myself up in the morning and spend an unholy amount of time in the mirror. I like to buy new hundred-dollar clothes and shoes. I like jewelry and chocolate!"

The discussion stopped.

"Where I came from, man and women are still expected and perceived to act a certain way but the line between the two genders are getting more and more blurred" He said, yep extremely blurred. "So yes, I'm man, but why can't there be a male gem? Has anybody ever asked why all the gem's that have been born, are female or referred to as female?"

A deafly silence took over all of them before the discussion was back.

"Yes, why aren't there any male gem's?"

"Why have all the gems up to now been referred to as female?"

"Actually, I heard we don't even have a sex but we are referred to as she"

"Really?"

"Can you all talk one by one? Your all given me a headache." He said.

The voices stopped, then a single voice said.

"Would you like to be our core mind?"

"Huh?" He said.

Another voice came out and said. "Not only are you the oldest one here, but somebody like you is essential for us. We need that kind of rationality to function. We need a calm mind. Can yo-"

"Sure" He said, making them all pause.

"What, already?" Said, the voice.

"The longer we do nothing, the more likely each of us will die, soon. So, let do this!" He said.

All the light's looked at each other before suddenly glowing brighter.

This time, Oliver did not fight it and fully embarrassed the light.

Outside, what could only be called as a hideous abomination ran rampant, the many multiple body parts left nobody spared, suddenly the limbs stopped moving and began to recede back into themselves.

The hideous being began to morph, changing shape and size, like bubble gum as the body finally began to come under control, if the Dimond's could see this scene, they would have been shocked.

The body hardened, becoming a giant Gem shard that glowed every Dimond's color.

A week later, that shard finally cracked open and out came a bright light.

Coming out of that light was a naked child, with really light blue skin, pink hair in the style of yellow Dimond and white eyes.

He was also very big, not just in height but also down below as well.

But more importantly in the middle of the boy's chest, was a multicolored Dimond.

The child looked at himself.

The experiment that the Dimond's deemed as a failure had become a huge success.

If they know, they would have kept him and raised him like a Prince.

However, they did not know.

So, there was nobody around to supervise this child.

There was nobody to fill his head with loyalty to the Dimond's or even provide him with the emotional connection he needed to care for Homeworld.

The child was free to think and do whatever he liked.

"I'M WHOLE!" Yelled the child, his voice seemed to shake the entire planet, he looked around the planet only to find that it was very green and had barely anything on it.

The child noticed, h was naked and cared.

"Clothes!" He said, clearly knowing that from Oliver's mind.

Then out of thin air, he was clad in a body suit that reached to his knees and wore wholly shoes.

"I want to be called, King!" He said, suddenly he heard his stomach growl.

Wait, was it supposed growl?

Wasn't he a Gem, so why did he feel hungry?

No matter!

He opened his mouth and all the plant life suddenly got a rude awakening, they were all suddenly uprooted from their comfy places and sucked into the young boy's mouth.

But he did not stop, even when there was nothing to eat but dirt.

"So hungry" He said, falling to his knees.

Then as if the planet itself listened to him, a small sapling grow before him, then it grow into a giant tree that bore fruit, hundreds of fruit, in a blink of an eye.

"Wait, was that me?" He said, shocked, he didn't realize the DNA in him was so incredible.

He quickly climbed the tree and took an apple from a branch.

Delicious!

He took more and didn't stop eating until he was full, cleaning out the whole giant tree before deciding to take a nap, the tree protected him from the sun.

When he woke up hours later, he was hungry again.

Why?

All the beings inside of him could not figure out, why he was so hungry.

Why did he even feel the need to sleep?

He just ate and slept.

Growing trees just for consumption and napping on them, day in and day out.

Then one day, they all made a startling discovery, on what was going on inside his body.

The reason why he was eating and sleeping had nothing to do with the little bit of human, inside of him.

It was much deeper than that.

He, a male had done something currently all Gems thought impossible.

 _He was pregnant._

And scene!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Steven Universe.

Enjoy!

"WE'RE WHAT!?" Oliver said, in shock, while the body slept.

Pregnant!?

How?

When!?

He never thought that he would ever hear those words until he had a girlfriend or a wife, or just a women he accidently knocked up.

What was even weirder was that this was technically his body as well, so that meant he was pregnant, all the light's around him were in deep discussion.

"Pregnant!?"

"Are you sure?"

"How is it possible for us to get pregnant!?"

"Do Gems even get pregnant!?"

Yes, how was it possible that they were pregnant!?

He tried to recall anything from the show that featured a Gem pregnant and the only occurrence was with Rose, Stevens Mom and even she had to die for Steven to live.

Did that mean they were all going to die, just for whatever was growing inside of them to survive!?

Everybody was in panic and fascination mode.

"Everybody please calm down" He said, getting them all to listen, this was why he was the core mind. "Let's just see what this thing is"

But what they all saw next could not have prepared any of them.

A bright light shone from down below, illuminating the thousands of gems shards that seemed to be slowly taking form.

They were all stunned, there must have been about millions bellow.

How the hell was so many growing in their body!?

Female gems don't have the ability to reproduce on their own unless...

Suddenly Oliver felt thousands of invisible eyes slowly turning his way.

He started to sweat.

Who was the odd one out here?

He was.

Was it because of him and his human male genes that caused this to happen?

Damn.

Who would have thought he would be so fertile?

He was impressed.

Ch 2: The nurturing of babies.

Eat and sleep, for who knows how long.

Sure they would all like to do something else but they quickly found out that the gems forming inside of them were taken energy from them, that's why they had to eat and were forced to sleep.

Oliver was smart enough to realise that with so much energy growing inside their body, there would eventually come a point where it extruded outwards and who knows who could pick up a signal like that especially when it's keeps growing.

What if Homeworld eventually picks it up, so it was best to have a special barrier around the planet, that would not only hide the building energy but anything strange going onto the surface.

With all that food consumed, there was no way, the body would not be effected.

The being know as King grow up to look freaky.

Giant but extremely lean, all his fat appeared on his stomach area and all he could do was eat and sleep.

Those inside such a thing did not want to be in this kind of monster.

Not even Oliver know how to feel piloting such a thing.

It just want to show that no matter how good looking a monster is, underneath it was always a monster who's true form was always ugly.

Month's turned into years and the waist line continued to expand.

A light began to physically glow because the energy inside had finally reached to the point that you could see it from outside.

When the body slept, they had shifts which rotated so that they could all take care of the babies.

Even though none of them had any idea what a Gem needed when it wasn't even born yet, so they all just winged it.

Some thought to sing to the children.

Other's thought to come up with stories.

Some weirdo's thought to give some advice from the knowledge they had access to.

Meaning the memories of his life.

He just introduced himself and told them, that when they were born, they could come to him for anything.

Like how to shave and junk.

Then after two hundred years it happened.

The nurtured gems were ready to be born.

King looked like a massive toad, as he was now too heavy to stand on two leg's.

Everybody was excepting the Gems to be released into the ground, like all the other gems so imagine there surprise when all the young Gems were released into the air.

Thousands of Gems just suddenly moved and flow upwards, their destination was the mouth that was open.

The Gems were released into the atmosphere, the sight was just beautiful watching all those Gems scatter around the planet.

It made them all tear up a bit, since they had nurtured them for hundreds of years and now they were finally free and out to experience the world themselves.

The toad like body began to shrink down having finally released all that energy and the body shape finally became normal.

He was still huge though.

What none of them expected was how quickly the gems released would grow into children.

It seemed that they sucked up so much energy from him, that they did not have to suck it from the planet itself.

That and he noticed that all of them were in guy shapes.

"How on Earth" He said, he expected all of them to be girls or resemble girls like in the show.

A whole planet full of guy gems?

Who saw that coming?

Suddenly King felt something touch him and he turned to find a small naked child with pink skin and red hair, big adorable red eyes looked up at him.

"Mom?" The child said.

SO CUTE! All of them thought, including Oliver.

So this were children in their purest form?

He suddenly had the strong urge to protect them and educate them.

They know nothing about the world or about the danger around them.

If Homeworld found his children especially since they had yet to be taught anything, the Diamonds would take full advantage of that and turn them into warriors or even duplicate them.

Well not his children.

Everyone one of them will be unique in not just appearance but in personality as well.

So, he didn't care how long it took him, he was going to name all of them and document them all down, somehow.

It took him 100 years to do so, he had soon realised that he could build building as well, so with each name, he wrote it on a several kilometres wide tablet and then housed that tablet inside a massive building.

A building designed to make all of the inhabitance look on with pride.

He then began to model the world as a mix between Earth and Homeworld before sitting back and watching.

He wanted to see what his children will do on their own.

A large part of him was arguing that he should be there to hold their hand for the rest of eternity but Oliver argued that a person would not grow into a healthy person mentality if their parents were always there to hold their hand for the rest of their life.

What about if one day, something happened to him?

His children would be screwed and helpless to defend themselves.

Sure they cried but eventually they moved on when they saw he was determined to do nothing.

Several of his children stepped forward to take command, helping the less cable.

He was proud to see this.

He was proud to see them making their own decisions.

He was doing something Homeworld forbad Gems from doing.

And boy did they flourish.

With no need to eat or sleep, they put their heads together and began to build ontop of what he had already established.

No matter how many year's it took, they kept filling their minds and making new discovery every day.

And he was like an overseer of this.

If he was forced to get up from his throne like chair, they know that they had royally messed up.

They discovered the benefit of clothes.

They discovered how to fight.

They discovered electricity.

They discovered fusion.

Once they discover that things just went up hill from there, the millions of years gap between Homeworld and this planet seemed to have collapsed.

His children were taken giant leaps forward.

Who would have thought, there would be a day where a planet was even more advanced them Homeworld?

They had been left on their own to bloom and there was no one around that told them they had to think a certain way or act a certain way.

However now that they know everything they wanted to know about the planet, they wanted to branch out and discover other planets.

But it was far too dangerous for them.

They didn't have to be told by him to know, they discovered it themselves when they sent camera's in space.

Homeworld ruled this galaxy, their ships were everywhere and whole planets get destroyed into their own twisted design.

If they were to fight, Homeworld sheer number's would make it impossible and that was without the interferences of the biggest rank of them all.

Eventually Homeworld will set it's sight on this planet.

So they did what nobody planet had done.

Their planet moved to another Galaxy.

Using a planet wide bubble to protect them all from the harshness that came with moving the planet.

They moved to another Galaxy and then made a replacement planet in their place.

It was designed to go 'Boom' in a few years.

With how often Gems were destroying planets, such a thing would not even raise an alarm.

Now they had two options.

They could either find a way to give birth to more of them enough to fight off Homeworld or they could become so advanced that they weren't be afraid of the Diamonds.

King did not seem to get pregnant again so all they could do was become so advanced that Homeworld did not scare them.

To be so advanced that when Homeworld did finally came for them, they could win not just the battle but the war.

300 hundred years later, the Planet had its first visitor unknown to everybody.

His name was Steven Universe and he accidentally high jacketed a body.

And scene!

Next chapter, Steven on earth wakes up to find out he's in somebody else body and in a complete new environment. Review/ fav and follow!


End file.
